Why I love you
by Readergirl24
Summary: Dougie asks Harry why he loves him 3 Pudd slash, rated T for kissing and love stuff :) Hope you like it, it would be awesome if you could leave a review and tell me what you think :) Constructive criticism is very welcome Xx


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own McBusted, Mcfly, or the song All About You.

About: Just Pudd stuff, you know :)

"Harry?" I slowly opened my eyes, smiling when I saw Dougie looking at me. He had long, blissful hair, and a slightly tanned face. His eyes were azure, sparkling with love and thoughtfulness.

I leaned over, kissing him lightly on the forehead, before laying back down, and looking at him with curiosity. "Yeah, Doug?"

He shifted himself so he was closer to me, letting me stroke his silky, straw-blond hair. I watched as he bit his lip, unsure of something.

The silence of the TourBus surrounded us, covering us in a peaceful blanket of our own world. We could talk about whatever we wanted, we could do whatever we wanted. Everyone else was too deep into their dreams to wake.

After a few seconds, he spoke. "Why do you love me?"

I stopped the process of running my fingers through his strands of golden hair. Instead, I wrapped my arms round his slim waist, feeling the soft skin above his boxers.

My hands skimmed his slightly-toned chest, feeling the beginning of a sturdy six pack, brushing over the waistband of his underwear.

I pulled him closer to me, loving his body warmth. "Why do I love you? Dougie, I can't even begin to explain."

I brought my lips close to his ear, nipping the earlobe before moving down, placing kisses on his neck and shoulder. I loved it when he was mine. It sounds pervy, I know. But I took pleasure in being able to kiss him, tell him anything, have him to myself.

He squirmed slightly, something which I found indescribably cute. I thought for a second. He was amazing. He was unique. He was...well, he was Dougie. How did I put that into words?

I took his arm, and began to kiss it, leaving marks of my love on every freckle, every single space of skin.

He shivered slightly, making me grin. I decided to just say what I thought. "You're unique. You have the most amazing personality. You have an obsession with lizards. You're so strong, but no one realises. You've been through it all, all the bad things, and you made it to the other side."

As I spoke, it became easier and easier. I felt him relax slightly as I whispered these things into his ear, while playing with his hair, liking the way the light from the street lamps outside shined off of the blond pieces.

He nodded, and I continued, finding so much more to say. "You have the most dirty mind ever, and I love that. Your sense of humour is the best. And you're the most attractive man I know. I love your eyes, the way they sparkle with cheekiness and...Dougieness, I guess. I love your hair, and how it tickles me when we spoon. I love your body, because I can hold it, and feel it in my arms. I love you, and everything about you."

I laughed when he muttered something along the lines of 'didn't expect all that'. He turned to look at me, an adorable smirk on his face. "Thankyou. I just... I needed to know there was someone who didn't want me just...just for my body."

I nodded. It suddenly all became clear- why he wanted to know why I love him, why he'd never let it get too far without getting me to tell him I loved him.

I put my forehead close to his, feeling the moonlight shine on us. "We all love you for you, Doug. Not your body. You. Don't be insecure, Butty, you have no reason to be. You're the most amazing man I've ever met."

He grinned cheekily, an evil glint forming in his eye. "Well, does that mean you don't want my body?"

I chuckled, before taking him back into my arms once more. "Definitely not. But I'm way too tired. Good night, Captain Dougwash."

He giggled at his old nickname, before snuggling into my chest, quickly falling asleep thanks to the business of the day.

I watched him as he slept, taking in every beautiful detail on his body. I decided, right then and there, that I was completely, undeniably, in love with him. It wasn't long until I too fell asleep- but when I did, I had decided one thing. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Dougie Poynter.

So hold me close and say three words like you used to do

Dancing on the kitchen tiles

Yes, you make my life worthwhile

So I told you with a smile

It's all about you.


End file.
